Essence of Death: A Riley Biers Story
by Partyhard Drunkard XD
Summary: Kristie Armstrong was just an ordinary sixteen year old girl living a new life with her mother in Seattle, when she meets a certain vampire by the name of Riley Biers, the essence of death itself. Rated T, maybe M later. Riley/OC Set during Eclipse.
1. Preface

Essence of Death: A Riley Biers Story

My name is Kristie Armstrong. I had just moved to Seattle, Washington with my mother, and, of course, as soon as we got here tons of "Missing Persons" reports started to pop up. My mother didn't have the best paying job in the world, so we lived right by an alley in the gangly part of the city, and every night I heard yelling and cursing right outside my window every night. One night changed everything, one night the very essence of death came into my life.


	2. Meeting Riley

"MOM! Can you please tell those sons of bitches to shut the hell up?" I yelled at me mother, who was trying to work past my groaning and the three or so men swearing outside, at the top of their lungs.

"Honey, I'm sorry, but you don't know what they could do to me!" She yelled back, trying to keep her cool, but this was the last straw. I couldn't take it anymore!

"That's it!" I growled, throwing the covers of my bed off myself. I leaped onto the floor, put on some shoes, and stalked past my mother, poor Erica Armstrong, pfft.

"And, where do you think you're going, young lady?" She snapped, as I reached for the doorknob. I took a deep breath and slowly turned around, I'm sure that if looks could kill my mother would be a smoking pile of oozing blood and ash by now. But, the look on her face meant I should have been gone in a poof of dust and six feet under. I just decided to go back to my room and watch the fight to see who got shot. I got back to my room and pulled the blanket off my window, so I could see what was happening. Without the blanket on the window, I could hear better, too. It turned out that it was one man yelling at lots of people, and boy did his voice change a lot. He was HOT, man! Damn, I didn't think my insides could get so tingly!

"What did I say about keeping a low profile?" He yelled at the people, who seemed to be drinking out of something, no…wait. Someone. _OH MY GOD!_ I screamed in my mind, and I must have said it out loud because the blonde guy whipped his head towards me. Our eyes met and his eyes weren't the brown or blue I was expecting, they were a bright crimson red!

"Oh mother trucker!" I screamed and ducked. I was on my knees and searching for a nice hiding spot, I could hear the snarling creatures coming closer, probably with the hot guy leading them. I decided on going under the bed, even though that's probably the first place they'd look. I heard my mom coming to my room, she most likely heard me scream.

"Mom, don't! Run!" I yelled as the glass of my window broke, and someone jumped onto the floor in front of my bed.

"Who are you?" Erica asked, her voice shaking, "Get out of my house!" She yelled, taking a step forward. Her blue eyes were probably flashing with rage, and her brown hair was probably spread out across her shoulders.

"You guys can have her." The leader growled, as lots of snarling erupted from the crowd behind him, and in less than a second my mother screamed and dropped to the floor, her ice blue eyes looking, but not seeing. Tears welled up in my eyes as the creatures crouched over my mother and drained her of the flowing warmth within her body. I had to cover my mouth as the leader walked closer to my hiding place.

"I wonder where that hot little slice is." He drawled, crouching down by my bed, lifting up the covers and blankets hanging over the edge. They were the only things obscuring me from view. He peered at me and started smiling sinisterly.

"There she is." He growled as he grabbed me by the front of my shirt. He pulled me out from underneath the bed, throwing me on his back. The first time I saw his face I didn't know who he was, but when he smiled I knew. He was the guy who had been missing for a year, Riley Biers. His picture had been plastered all over the city. He started to run, and it didn't seem like running. It seemed like flying. My God, what exactly is he?


	3. Blood Temptation

As he ran the wind whipped across my face, and the speed caused my eyes to water. I was shivering, not because it was cold outside, it was actually a fairly warm night for here. It was because Riley was cold as ice, so cold that my arms, which were wrapped around his neck, were numb. Then, my mind started to work again. I was scared, cold, sad, and most of all, pissed.

"Where the hell are you taking me?" I yelled, but my voice was probably drowned out by the wind. I was quite surprised when Riley answered me.

"I'm taking you somewhere. That's where." He snarled, his lips curling off his teeth. He was baring his teeth at me, and his red eyes shone dangerously in the moonlight. I instantly cringed away from him, and that ended up with me letting go of his neck, and almost losing what balance I had. I screamed as halted to a stop so quickly that I completely fell off his back and onto the pavement below, scraping my elbow up in the process. I felt wetness on my elbow and looked up at Riley, who was still baring his teeth at me, but this time something was different. His eyes were black, and his teeth seemed to be wetter. Not like he was drooling, like something was coating them. He snarled in a feral way, and lunged at me. Riley picked me up with one arm, and moved my hair off my neck with the other. I screamed bloody murder, which was probably about to happen to me, and writhed and hit him with all my strength. I just ended up giving myself bruises. His lips were at my neck now, and I could hear the bloodlust in his voice.

"You do smell appetizing. You're blood is going to be much more pure than the others I've ever had." He was smiling, I could tell, but I was going to give up without some sort of fight, even though I was pretty damn sure I wasn't going to do any damage.

"Well, you're going to have to wait Mr. Biers. I'm not going down easily." I whispered in his ear. I thought _He feels like stone, but I'm pretty sure that one part of him is a little more sensitive than the others._ I brought my foot back and swung it forward, hitting him squarely where it would, or should, hurt. Apparently, it did. Riley dropped me and groaned. I ran back the way we had came as fast as I could. It wasn't fast enough because Riley was in front of me in a second.

"You know, you should really be more careful when you piss me off." He growled, grabbing me and throwing me over his shoulder, as though I didn't weigh a thing. I already knew he wasn't human, but seriously! Who could sling a 105 pound girl over their should like she's an ounce? I screeched and screamed for help, but no one came. He was running again.

"Are you going to kill me?" I whimpered, as he slowed to a walk about fifteen minutes later.

"No. But, when I'm done with you, you're going to wish you were dead."

_Oh, shit._


	4. I Hate You, Riley Biers

We made it to what looked like an empty warehouse, but I knew it wasn't empty. There had to be someone, or something, there to monitor who came in and who came out. Riley dropped me and I landed on my head. Damn it! It hurt!

"Ow! Watch it, will you?" I mumbled, rubbing my head, not bothering to notice that Riley was still looming over me with a very not nice look on his face.

"What did you bring now, Riley?" Asked a girly voice in a bored tone. I imagined a blonde girl, whose hair was in ringlets, wearing a pink tank top and purple skinny jeans.

"I brought a fighter, that's what." He whispered in a deadly tone to the girl, but then the "girl" came into view, and it was not a girl at all. It was a woman with fiery orange hair and dark red eyes, a shade darker than Riley's crimson shade. Her stance was like a cat coiled and ready to spring, and her clothing was wild and miss-matched. She was barefoot.

"Hmmmm… She smells divine. Now tell me, I will let you choose. Snack or Soldier?" The fiery redhead asked, examining me with her head tilted to the side, her face blatantly curious.

"I was thinking something a little more brutal, Victoria." Riley said in a dangerous, yet slightly seductive tone. Victoria snapped her head towards Riley and her face turned thoughtful.

"What kind of brutal are we talking about here?" She purred, running a finger down Riley's cheek. They were obviously involved. Riley sneered and looked down at me. His gaze had so much dangerous lust in it, I thought I would melt. I felt my neck and face get red, and then something clicked. _Oh no he would not!_ I thought, but I was in denial. I knew he would. He would rape me and kill me. Or leave me for dead. Or drink my blood. A shiver went up my spine, but not one of the good ones.

"You wouldn't." I whispered, tears welling up in my eyes, as he crouched down next to me and forced me on my back.

"Oh, but I would." He hissed, running two fingers across my jaw-line and over my lips. I tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but he just pinned me down. I screamed and screamed, begging him to stop, to let me go, but he didn't listen. He just kept on going, telling me he liked it when I screamed. I cried the most when he almost bit me from smelling my blood again. It felt like it had been days, and he was right. I was wishing I was dead. When he was done, I was so tired and I just fell right to sleep. The last thing I thought was: _I hate you, Riley Biers._

"Wake up. Wake up, you useless thing." Riley growled, kicking me when I wouldn't wake up the next morning. I opened my eyes and sat up. My whole body ached and burned, and was stiff.

"What? Going to rip me open again? Couldn't you get enough last night?" I hissed, buckling my pants up and straitening my shirt.

"Just get up." Riley snarled, grabbing my arm and pulling me up. It must have hurt, but I couldn't feel it, I was too numb. I was dragged to where Victoria was sitting, looking out at the creatures that had killed my mother with a disapproving expression on her face as one bit the other.

"Oh! Hello Kristie!" She said in a sugar sweet voice that I immediately distrusted. Wait…How did she know my name?


End file.
